Possessed
by Jaded Expression of Euphoria
Summary: Sho/Kei - Kei... centeredish - Not like an animal. Also not like a human...Very rarely does one meet a vampire who has a teetering balance between primal instinct and emotions. If I say there's some sprite in it will more people to read? And review too?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Possessed (If you think of something better tell me.)

**Author:** Me duh

**Chapter:** 1/2 (Was once a oneshot but by popular request -and a certain person threatening to beat me *smiles mischievously*- it has become this)

**Pairing:** Sho/Kei

**Rating: **HIGH (R probably)

**Warnings:** un-beta-ed, Blowjob, ...language? (this chapter)

**Disclaimer:** Gackt owns Moon Child right? (I guess that means he own Kei too huh? *wiggles eyebrows*)

**Jaded's fore- words:** Just kind of a ranting thought, idea, scene thingy.... that became/was sexual/ish. Well here it it is **0928soubi at docomo.**()**ne.()jp**

* * *

Vampires are very territorial, possessive creatures.

Not like an animal though. Also not like a human. Even though they used to be human at one point, unless born a vampire.

They are not animals. They are not humans. They are vampires. They are entirely primal. Human emotions are as imprints in their minds. They still feel them. Mostly though, a vampire's instinct comes before their previous human emotions attached to them. This makes vampires volatile; where they either are entirely primal and feral, behaving just like an animal. Or they are too human, attached to those emotions that will eventually destroy them.

Both are dangerous for anyone around either form.

* * *

Kei had been both. In the beginning, he still felt emotions. But he killed and fucked and prowled and marked what he claimed as his just like an animal would. Until he met Luka, a vampire older than he was, so consumed by his emotions of grief and anger and regret and self-loathing, that Kei was suddenly, forcefully brought in tune with his own emotions. He fell to the other extreme, as Luka became his mentor. Kei had never known another vampire; the one who'd turned him had abandoned him at birth.

* * *

Very rarely does one meet a vampire who has a teetering balance between the two. But this kind of vampire is the most dangerous of the three. They are not volatile, like the other two who are too easily destroyed by their habits. The workings of their mind, body, and soul together make calculations. Every sense, and thus every emotion, enhanced tenfold by the vampire's primal nature. And vice versa. When they are weak mentally the primal nature will compensate and keep them surviving. Vice versa when the primal nature is weakened, usually bodily.

Which brings us back to "vampires are very territorial, possessive creatures." A primal vampire will act like an animal and mate, claiming and marking one or many others as theirs. But there is little to no emotional attachment so mates are dispensable. An emotional vampire is too attached and will fiercely defend what is theirs... to a fault. But with a balanced vampire their emotional attachment is right-hand man to their primal needs. They intertwine and work flawlessly together, making them the perfect survivors.

* * *

Kei found balance when Sho found him.

Luka had taught him his emotional side was not to be ignored in favor of physical need. His instincts when he was left alone after birth taught him to survive. They came flawlessly together like the teeth of a zipper after he'd met Sho. Sho had just been the slider, pulling them together with a harsh yank. After that first day, Kei became Sho's mentor. To Kei, Sho was first a child to be cared for, then a pupil to be taught, after a friend to be cherished. But slowly it changed into something Kei couldn't control around the time of Sho's nineteenth year alive.

There was no specific time, no certain age of Sho's when the signs were becoming present. The warmth in Kei's heart in Sho-related aspects of life was always present. Just the warmth and joy of companionship. But then one day - Sho had been either halfway through eighteen or just after his nineteenth birthday - and it was no certain day; Kei just felt something more growing in the warmth. It fed off of that warmth in much the same way he fed off humans to survive. Except whatever it was only made him warmer, the feeling stronger: not being delivered death.

It wasn't the sexual burn that he'd experienced so often when he was primal. There was definite distinction. Because this burn held the cool, refreshing rush that only positive adrenaline brought, much like the feeling of joy, but not. The sexual burn was just an inferno of pleasure that left as soon as orgasm was reached.

He wished Luka had been around, even more than usual at this time, so that he could tell him what was going on. Luka had been the one to re-teach him his emotions. Luka had told him he was a vampire that needed his sexual stimulations as much as he needed blood, because of the genetic make-up of his sire and his own DNA mixing.

Soon after Kei realized the warmth was changing, he came to the revelation that he loved Sho. And with that a whole set of epiphanies. The burn was his friendly feelings changing to love.

Kei was still an extremely young vampire, even though by human standards he was too old. He had no problem with loving another man. He'd taken them as sexual partners many times. It was loving Sho – desiring him - he had a problem with. This is when he fell back to old habits, the same he'd learned and kept around Luka. Starvation and self-loathing came back into his everyday life will full force. But with them were also jealousy, lust, frustration, and grief.

Triggers. It was a word Kei started to use to describe the things that made his primal side fight for complete control of his body whenever his emotions spiked. Anything Sho-related was a trigger. Along with the smells and sounds of sex. Didn't matter who or what. They immediately put Kei's body on high.

And this was the worst time to be dealing with it because Sho was completely picking apart the world of sexuality. He brought home many women. And Kei became jealous.

He'd sulk on his bed whenever they were around, barely holding himself back from screaming in rage at Sho's latest bed-warmer. They were always trying to talk to him too, wanting to be friends with the roommate. Only a few got the hint and left him alone.

They'd have sex every night in Sho's room down the hall and Kei would be in agony, body thrumming with both lust (from the noises and scents-triggers) and anger due to his primal claim on Sho. Then he'd be storming out the front door, needing a quick release and blood. He'd find prostitutes and whores for these needs. He loathed himself all the more for it.

After a year, Kei had everything under control. He was numb to the effects of his love. The things Sho did would still cause something in Kei to spike but they were quickly squashed back into numbness. Kei was also grateful when Sho had calmed down sexually, and found a middle ground, having a few partners (because Kei knew he'd had sex with several men already) instead of several fuck-buddies. Things were back to steady, normal, friendliness between them, with the expected occasional slips.

Until Sho was in his twenties and they met Son and Yi-Che. Jealousy, hidden and numbed too easily, reared its head again when he was alone. Or excluded from Sho's life in some way. Sho subtly expressed interest in Yi-Che and Kei felt territorial again. Still he couldn't be mad at the poor woman who'd captured his love's attention.

And Kei became angry with himself. He tried to push Sho away, telling him to live his own life. But as soon as he did Kei became jealous? It was hypocrisy and Kei disliked that very much.

Then one day, Sho kissed him. No prior hints. No explanation afterward. He had been on his way out the door one cloudless afternoon, and just grabbed Kei and kissed him. A brief press of the lips lasting only a second. Gone not two seconds afterward.

It had been the catalyst to break Kei's hard achieved numbness. When the door was shut and Sho was already driving off, Kei had collapsed onto the floor. A wave of burning need had swept through his body, staved off only for seconds because of shock. He was helpless. Left completely limp and sprawled on the floor, muscles relaxed in the aftermath. All he could do in that moment was roll onto his back and writhe on the wood floor as another wave hit him like a rip tide, tensing his muscles as he arched off the ground, gritting his teeth together to keep from screaming, digging his heels into the floor and gasping as soon as everything subsided.

The entire episode lasted thirty-four minutes. Kei had managed to keep any noise he made to just soft cries of frustration and groans, biting his arm when he desperately wanted to scream. His fingers actually carved several crisscrossing grooves in the floor as he had tried to find purchase from the physical agony and need there.

Sho never mentioned the kiss later. And he never showed any indication of knowing how he was affecting Kei either. He was leaving the blonde to boil. Small things, like a casual glance thrown to Kei from Sho, became triggers. He was almost brought to his knees in front of Sho several times by these triggers. And Sho was completely oblivious to it. Kei was in physical agony, filled with pain that tore every cell in his body to pieces slowly and with jarring rips, while at the same time, every nerve would explode pleasantly with lust and pleasure. And Sho never knew what he was doing to Kei.

And Kei's mental state was fine with that, even if his body wasn't.

Weeks after the kiss though, Kei thought he was going to be driven to madness. He was in a grateful respite from the almost constant demands of his body and was pondering the notion of leaving or otherwise be pushed over one of the edges he was wobbling precariously on, when Sho opened the front door to their flat and entered with Toshi, both laughing very loudly.

* * *

Toshi noticed Kei sitting on the couch, blonde head up as he watched the newcomers, and reached out to elbow Sho. Sho looked at him and Toshi motioned in the vampire's direction with a grin that meant only pure evil in Kei's eyes.

He watched warily as Sho slid his gaze around and stared at him with a matching smirk. This meant trouble.

And before Kei could even comprehend what was going on, Sho grabbed Toshi and was kissing him, one hand on the side of Toshi's face and the other on the other man's hip. Toshi's hands were both on Sho's shoulders.

Kei was on his feet in an instant, anger spiking through his body, filling him with gooey lava smoldering his veins. He didn't even know what he was thinking, or that he was on his feet. He had the feeling of someone stabbing him in the back, taking something he'd confessed he'd wanted in confidentiality and trust (even though he hadn't). And this shocked him into pausing.

As he stared at them, Sho opened an icy-blue eye and peered at Kei in a way that stabbed the blonde into holding his breath for a moment. Sho continued aptly kissing Toshi the whole time, making the other man hold on tighter to Sho's shoulders. Kei found his feet carrying him to them without hesitation.

The next moment he was breaking them apart with a shove. He grabbed Sho's face - thumbs in front of the taller man's ears, fingers tangled in his hair - and leaned up to kiss him. Sho's hands were immediately on his hips and he was spun into the wall, held there, pressed there by Sho's body. Kei's hips bucked upward into Sho instantaneously as a blush exploded in color on his face.

Kei didn't' know it, but Toshi was watching with satisfaction.

Until Kei suddenly pushed Sho away with a gasp, using more force than was necessary, and bolted outside. It had begun to rain without anyone noticing.

* * *

Kei was steeping in his own lust when he returned home late that night. Sho was asleep; Kei could hear his soft snores. Returning home wasn't the best idea maybe but Kei needed to numb himself. He found sleeping after feeding the easiest way to do that.

But when he laid down to sleep his way into the state of unfeeling, Sho moaned softly in his sleep and Kei was able to clearly hear it, thanks to being a vampire. His heartbeat jumped, along with the desire and need in his body. He couldn't understand how his small body could hold so much want. He felt like a tiny container being forced to accommodate too much.

He needed to take care of himself before he could even think of doing anything more, otherwise he might snap and end up in Sho's bed.

So he rolled over to stand up on his knees on his bed, feeling too hot for his own skin. He tore his shirt over his head, the soft cotton material sticking to his sweaty body and making him feel itchy. Then he collapsed forward, resting his forehead on his forearm. He spread his legs and reached between them to cup his already painfully hard erection through his jeans. A moan slipped by his lips before he could stop it, and he bit his bottom lip, listening. There was no change in Sho's sleeping.

Kei closed his eyes and bit his lip, applying light pressure, dragging his hand up. He inhaled sharply through his nose at the electric bolt that jumped low in his belly. The hand of the arm supporting his head curled into a fist and he popped the button of his jeans.

He was stopped from doing anything further by a gentle touch to his spine. Kei's breath caught in his throat and he turned his head to the side, opening his eyes. He knew that touch. Just the thought of it sent fire racing through his veins, much like the actual thing was doing now.

Sho was standing next to his bed, crystal gaze locked on Kei's face. Kei blushed and his eyes began to water. The hand on his back slid around his waist and he let his body be turned so he was lying on his back, looking up at Sho. The taller man's gaze slid over his body, pausing at the obvious tent in Kei's jeans, before sliding back up. Sho's eyes met Kei's and the blonde squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head to the side.

He knew what was going to happen. Sho would never pass over an opportunity like this. Kei was there, laid out and willing, and most of all, the center of Sho's recent sexual interest.

But mentally Kei didn't want this. His primal side told him to just enjoy it even if his emotional side warned him against getting hurt later. He was just another conquest, Kei knew and accepted this. But that didn't mean he wanted to be used by the person he loved.

Suddenly Kei felt himself being lifted, and he opened his eyes in shock. Sho was pulling him up into his arms, wrapping Kei's legs around his hips, and holding him up with one arm around the vampire's waist and one hand under the blonde's rear for support. Kei brought his hands up and pushed on Sho's shoulders, eyes meeting the man's darkened ones with a plea.

Sho's eyes were blank except for the darkening lust there. He tightened his hold on Kei and for a moment Kei's arms locked in an attempt to keep the space between them.

"Kei," Sho breathed and only a person who'd been close to him for a long time would be able to pick out the small command in his voice, like Kei could.

His arms gave on the next bit of pressure and their bare chests were pressed together. Kei whimpered at the flash-fire sensation and rested his head on Sho's shoulder. He'd barely put up a fight. He was already giving in. His body wanted it too much. _He_ wanted it too much. Even though he was going to be hurt, he wanted it. Craved and desired it.

Sho slipped his fingers down Kei's back and dipped them into the top of Kei's jeans and underwear. The taller man's forefinger teased the skin covering Kei's tailbone and the blonde pushed his backside into Sho's hand, seeking more contact. A light sweat was already making his skin glisten. He was still smoldering from the inside out.

Then they were moving. And with a squeak Kei realized where they were headed. He pushed his face into Sho's neck and felt the man chuckle. It suddenly became brighter, a blue, silvery light touching Kei's retinas and everything in the room they just entered.

Sho's room.

The door was kicked closed behind them and Sho was raising a knee up onto the bed. Careful of his cargo he shuffled up the bed until he could lay Kei down comfortably, blonde hair splayed across black pillowcases. Golden brown eyes stared up at him; arousal, fear, and two kinds of pleas revealed in them. What the blonde vampire was afraid of, Sho knew not. But he did nothing to stop Kei from dropping his legs and hands from Sho's body, disconnecting them.

Kei turned away from the man hovering above him, his burning need at once intensified by Sho's proximity and chilled by his fear. Instead he focused on the full moon out the window, drowning out even the annoying lights of the city. His mother, the moon. Luka had taught him that too. Kei always took comfort in the moonbeams touching his sun-sensitive skin.

His eyelashes fluttered with a soft inhale through his lips when Sho pressed their hips together. The other man was aroused; Kei could feel it. He felt the tip of Sho's nose press against his jaw and breath flutter over his neck.

Kei focused his gaze onto his hand, lying on the pillow next to his head. The fingers were curled in relaxation. Sho rolled his hips and those fingers twitched towards a fist as Kei whimpered. The friction was amazing and it sent electricity racing up his spine.

But he kept his detached focus on that hand, caressed by the moon. Beams of light sifted through his fingers. Then another set of fingers were there, sliding into the gaps and locking palms together in a kiss.

"_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_ Shakespeare, Kei remembered even though he never actually liked anything of the man's.

Kei turned his head away from the sight. It caused his chest to constrict and sting because he knew it'd only be for tonight.

Instead he stared up at Sho, who had pulled away when Kei turned. Their eyes met again and Sho lowed his head down. Their foreheads pressed, touched and Kei closed his eyes, seeing the other man do the same until all he saw was black. He drank in the feel of Sho, so close to him.

Lips captured his and for a moment Kei considered pulling away. But Sho was moving them deliciously against his, coaxing him into action. Smacking noises filled the small bedroom as Kei let himself give in entirely, fully enjoying the man's plush lips dominating his own.

He moaned quietly when Sho pulled away to nibble on the corner of his bottom lip before moving to slip his tongue under Kei's upper lip. Kei opened his mouth, more and more to accommodate the hunger with which Sho began plundering his mouth. A shiver shook his small frame as Sho's tongue slid erotically against his, slick and demanding. He couldn't suppress the mewl of approval at the action either.

When Sho detached their lips Kei found he was panting lightly, his breaths mingling with Sho's in the small space between them. He was dizzy and it felt amazing. Lips pressed against the corner of his mouth and he turned his head slightly, nudging Sho's cheek with his nose in an affectionate gesture. He squeezed both his hands lightly, receiving a squeeze back from the hand holding his. His other hand lightly tugged on spilling braids with the movement.

Sho pressed their bodies flush, Kei's thighs cradling his hips, and Kei gasped as a renewed wave of heat swept through him with intensity. He'd almost been distracted from that before.

He groaned when Sho moved up his body an inch before pushing back down in a rocking motion. And the taller man continued this until Kei's cheeks were flush again and another light sweat was coating his body with his arousal. Somehow Kei had untangled his hand from Sho's and relocated it to the man's shoulder where he was gripping it tightly. Soft noises of excitement were echoing in his throat as waves of consuming, desirous heat engulfed his body.

When Sho pulled away again, completely disconnecting their bodies and grabbing Kei's wrists to drop them to the bed, Kei whined and pushed his hips upward. Sho caught them though and pressed them into the bed; so Kei didn't try again, knowing Sho had something else in mind.

Fingers were deftly tugging the zipper of his jeans down and Kei sighed as some pressure was relieved from his erection. Then eight fingers were curling at his hips, under the waistbands of both jeans and boxers. A tug from Sho had him raising his hips. Sho dropped a kiss onto his stomach in thanks as he slowly slid the articles of clothing hiding Kei from him down.

Kei's erection sprang free once his jeans were below his hips and Sho paused. Kei looked down his body and found Sho staring with hunger at his swollen cock. He blushed and made an embarrassed noise in the back of his throat, drawing Sho's attention to his face.

The man's pupils were blown wide, almost completely black, and then darkened ice blue was taking over as Sho focused on Kei's gaze. One of his hands lifted from Kei's jeans and he placed his hand hovering ohsofuckingclose to the vampire's length. Kei could feel the heat radiating form the man's palm as Sho moved it up teasingly, the corners of his mouth twitching as his cloudy eyes sparkled mischievously.

Kei gasped in air as he dropped his head back onto the pillow behind him. His hands curled into loose fists, squeezing lightly – not even enough to feel his fingernails' against his palms – and then they released. He groaned when Sho removed his hand but did nothing else. Sho returned to his task of stripping Kei, slowly sliding the blonde vampire's clothing from his body before discarding it on the floor.

Then Sho was prowling forward, bending Kei's knees so the vampire's feet were flat on the bed, and parting his legs. He stopped his prowl when his shoulders were pressing against Kei's inner thighs. With a smile like the cat that caught the canary and was dipping it in cream, Sho snuck one arm up over one of Kei's legs, forcing the blonde to wrap his leg around Sho's ribs, under his arm. He placed his hand on Kei's hip then, and pressed it down gently into the mattress.

Kei whimpered, heat flushing his chest – visible in the moonlight – as he looked down the short distance to his groin again. He could feel Sho's warm breath on his erection and it twitched in Kei's anticipation. Their gazes met and Kei squirmed, mewling quietly, wanting Sho to just give him what had been hanging over his head for so long.

One of his hands turned and gripped the pillow under his head while his other lifted to thread carefully into Sho's braids. He watched intently as Sho leaned forward, tilted his head, and stuck out his tongue. It pressed against the base of his cock, massaging both the sensitive underside of his erection and a small bit of his sac.

Kei moaned softly when Sho flattened his tongue and licked up the entire length of his erection. His eyes slid closed and he immediately felt a slap against his thigh. The sting was there for only a half second but it served its purpose of getting his attention. He opened his eyes to find Sho staring at him so intensely Kei shuddered involuntarily as the look sent volts of frission straight to his groin.

"Kei," Sho growled and the addressed vampire let out a submissive noise at the command in his voice.

"Don't look away. Watch this Kei," he ordered and all Kei could do was nod once in confirmation. His honeyed chocolate eyes pleaded with Sho.

Then without breaking eye contact Sho lowered his lips to the head of Kei's erection, already with beads of pre-cum forming at the tip. They wrapped around the head and his tongue pressed into the slit, making Kei hiss and clench his fists for a moment, before Sho was letting Kei's cock slide farther into his warm, wet mouth.

He relaxed his throat and Kei heard him inhale steadily until he was pushing the head of Kei's cock past his gag reflex. He held his breath and pushed even farther until his nose was pressed against Kei's abdomen.

Kei's legs were holding Sho in a vice-like grip as he let out a strangled half keening whimper. Fire surged through his body in the aftermath of electricity, making his body tingle and sweat. His skin, warm and damp now.

Sho only stayed like that for a handful of seconds before he slowly withdrew, swallowing around the head of his blonde lover's cock. The muscles in Kei's back tightened, making him arch a centimeter upward. He moaned louder than he had been before.

Suddenly he felt Sho's teeth scrape lightly over his cock and he jerked back into the mattress, attempting to pull away. He glanced at Sho questioningly and realized that he'd looked away. But once Sho was certain he had Kei's attention again, he continued his task, holding Kei's gaze and making him squirm.

Kei watched as Sho worked his erection with his mouth, moaning and whimpering the whole time.

The man kept changing pace, one moment bobbing his head with a steady suction, fast and quick, until Kei was shaking and pushing up against Sho's hand holding his hip, begging him without words for the release he was close to already. And then Sho would slow, stop sucking, and instead tease Kei with his tongue. Massaging the vein on the underside of Kei's cock with his tongue, lapping at the head to gather the constant beads of pre-cum there, anything to drive Kei crazy. Kei's hand in Sho's hair would inevitably be tugging on the braids there to get Sho to do what he desperately wanted.

Then, when Kei was close and a vocally begging mess of wanton need ("Please… oh god pleasepleasepleaseplease…"), Sho removed his mouth entirely from Kei's weeping, ruddy erection.

"Sho! Unnnngh," Kei groaned, immediately begging. "Sh-Sho please. Don't- Sho… Aaagh! Let me- …just- …please." Kei whined

Sho just smirked at him and relocated his mouth to Kei's thigh so close to his groin, using his hand to hold it still while he relocated the hand previously holding Kei's hip to the blonde's erection. He fisted it and began pumping at a moderate pace.

Kei gave a strangled cry and thrusted up into Sho's hand. The hand gripping the pillowcase was dangerously close to ripping the fabric. He felt Sho's mouth working against his thigh, suckling and lapping at the sweaty skin. A small spasm traveled through that area, shooting another bout of intense electricity through his body, curling the burning knot in his abdomen impossibly tight.

Then it was gone, that sinful mouth.

"You're close," Sho stated while increasing the speed of his hand on the blonde's erection, and Kei felt a growling whine vibrate in his chest. Of-fucking-course he was close. He had been for… who knows how long!?!

"Let go. Cum for me, Kei."

And that was all he needed.

His body tensed, arching him off the bed, a loud cry ("Aaaeh!") leaving his body. He moaned as riptides of burning pleasure washed through his senses, making his nerves tingle and his skin burn, as something akin to sparks traveled through him. His legs were squeezing Sho's torso like a vice, toes curling ridiculously tightly. His blinding orgasm leaving him so awash, Kei barely noticed the bite and suction on his leg, even though it heightened everything a small notch.

After what felt like eternity and a second all in one, Kei collapsed bonelessly, body covered in goose bumps and feeling chilled as he was finally able to breath again. His eyelashes fluttered as he strove to focus after the most intense orgasm he'd had in a while.

When he could, first thing he saw through dazed vision was Sho, kneeling between his collapsed legs looking smug. Kei would have attempted a glare but just couldn't find it in himself to care. One of Sho's hands was covering his softening cock, holding it flat against his stomach. Streaks of white covered his stomach and chest, sticky. Sho's other hand was on his thigh, thumb gently stroking over the bite mark-hickey there.

Kei felt a surge of satisfaction at the mark. He was marked, possessively as Sho's. The primal side in him, the side that made him feel animalistic, demanded that he show his gratitude to his mate.

So he reached up with one limp arm and placed his hand on the back of Sho's neck, tugging him down. Sho followed and Kei leaned up once he was close enough and nuzzled his lover- his mate's neck. His other hand moved to Sho's boxers – the ones he had been sleeping in and still hadn't removed – and he grabbed the waistband, intent on pleasing his lover too.

But Sho caught his hand, chuckling as he pulled away. Kei fell back, confused as Sho twined their fingers together again and pressed Kei's hand into the mattress. He sat up again, looking down at Kei. He removed the hand on his neck and carefully placed it on the pillow next to Kei's head.

"You look like a tainted angel, Kei. Completely debauched, gold halo of hair sticking to you from sinful acts," Sho stated with amusement, and also arousal. Kei's cheeks colored.

"I hope your not too tired," Sho whispered.

He leaned down and, pressing his tongue to Kei's chest, licked a trail through the ribbons of Kei's cum. Kei's face flushed even more at the erotic act. Sho kept moving upward though, licking Kei's skin and swallowing whatever he caught with his tongue, until his lips were right next to the vampire's ear.

"Because I'm not done with you yet. That was just-" Sho nibbled at his earlobe. "The beginning."

And just like that an inferno consumed Kei's body again, rushing straight to his groin like hellfire.

* * *

**Jaded's end notes:** Soooooo uhm yeah... Tell me anything. If you're here just click that little button just there under here you know. You don't even _have_ to review the story. (Although I like when people do.) XD Tell me something random if you want!

......END


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Possessed (If you think of something better tell me.)

**Author:** Me duh

**Chapter:** 2/2 (Twoshot by popular demand)

**Pairing:** Sho/Kei

**Rating: **HIGH (R)

**Warnings:** un-beta-ed, fresh from my computer, sex, language, fluffness

**Disclaimer:** Gackt owns Moon Child right? (I guess that means he own Kei too huh? *wiggles eyebrows*)

**Jaded's fore- words:** hahahahah *scratches neck* well... and so it continues... It uh, kinda ran away from me on the second part. But enjoy it! XD Oh and _SURPRISE!_ soubi Huzzah! I hope you enjoy eet!

* * *

Kei didn't know how Sho had all that stamina but - excluding when Kei orgasmed as Sho sucked him off at the beginning of their night together - this will be the fifth time Kei would cum tonight.

On his back, legs wrapped around Sho's waist, arms like jelly on either sides of his head, all Kei could do was lay there and rock with Sho's lazy thrusts into his sensitive body. He was too tired to do anything more.

Sho was hovering over him, one arm holding his body above Kei's and his other around the vampire's waist to cradle the blonde's hips at just the perfect angle. Small, hoarse noises of pleasure left his dry lips at every slow rock, occasional hisses passing through as Sho forced his nerves to quiver.

Lethargic brushes of Sho's cock over his prostate sent jolts of electric pleasure through him and he'd hiss or yelp softly.

Sho's face in his neck and warm, panting breaths on his skin chilled Kei's reactive flesh. Plumb lips pressed against his neck and shoulder, laving sporadic kisses to anything the taller man could reach.

Kei unhurriedly turned his head to the window with the curtains open and saw faint blue light on the horizon. Sunrise was creeping upon them. In half an hour that blue will have moved to make way for pink.

Sho seemed to sense their time restrictions and shifted, forcing his tiring body up onto his hand and knees. He continued holding Kei's waist, making the blonde's body bow backwards so only his shoulder blades, head, and arms were on the bed. Kei's legs fell to cradle Sho's around the thighs, opening his body even more.

Then the man was pulling out almost all the way, and pushing forward at the most perfect angle.

Kei inhaled sharply and held his breath, letting it only as Sho pulled out again. One the second thrust a hoarse, quiet, stuttering cry ("Hah-ah-Ahh!") escaped his lungs. The third thrust made him squeak embarrassingly. The fourth he keened, voice cracking.

Sho lower back and stomach tensed as he took his weight off the hand next to Kei's body and instead wrapped his fingers around Kei's leaking cock. Kei gasped and whined, short and hoarse.

The hand pumped him once, twice, and then on the third he was cumming. His body tensed and his hands grabbed Sho's biceps, squeezing. His nails created ten little crescents in the skin there and thin streams of creamy semen erupted from his dick. It landed on his stomach and covered Sho's fingers.

Sho continued thrusting into his oversensitive body, increasing the speed of his thrusts to get himself off. It didn't take too long and then he was completely still, holding his breath as his cock throbbed deep inside of Kei's tired body. Kei forced his closed eyes open to see Sho's face.

He couldn't though because the man had his head bowed, bangs hanging in sticky locks covering the top of his face from view. His back was hunched as he let go and Kei felt the almost stinging warmth of Sho's cum inside him for the fifth time. His hips jerked into Sho's at the feeling and Sho pulled out a little before he swayed forward again, making sure Kei's body milked him of everything; his cum, last bit of strength, mind…etc.

His body shook almost violently and he put his hand on the bed next to Kei's body and carefully lowered it to the mattress. He was still trembling as he pulled out of Kei's ass with a loud, vulgar "pop". Kei thought he was going to collapse, in his exhausted mind.

But Sho didn't. He continued to breath heavily, slowly forcing it to even out. And when it was he gently and gradually lessened the pressure off his arms by pressing his body softly into Kei's pliant one.

They lay there, both completely dazed and half asleep until the sky was yellowed at the horizon and pink everywhere else.

Kei jerked out of his dozing state as Sho moved off of him, a human blanket, and got off the bed. He left the bedroom and Kei sighed in resignation. The faucet in the bathroom turned on and water splashed into the basin. After a moment it was off again.

Then Sho was back, a wet hand-towel in hand. His body was already cleaned of residual semen. Through barely opened eyes Kei watched him approach his limp body and kneel on the bed next to him.

Gradually and tenderly he cleaned Kei up, starting with his chest and moving down. The cloth was soft and warm against Kei's skin and he found himself drifting off again.

When Sho was done with his quick clean of Kei's body he tossed the cloth next to the doorway. It landed with an almost comical _plop_. Then Sho was tugging on the top sheet of his bed and Kei raised his body as much as he could (not even an inch up) so the man could get rid of the stained sheet. He tossed it over the washcloth.

Kei was barely conscious enough to feel Sho climbing back into the bed minutes later, pulling the comforter over them.

The last thing he felt before sleep consumed him entirely was Sho's warm palm on his stomach, just next to his navel.

* * *

It was shrill and it was annoying as all hell. Kei wanted it to stop immediately because he was still fatigued. He groaned and pulled his pillow closer to his body, pressing his face into its soft, smooth surface.

Something moved and shifted nearby, his pillow rose and fell as something sighed. There was a clattering noise and then the shrillness stopped.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_So did it work?"_

Sho laughed and- Wait. _Sho_ laughed? Kei remembered last night and he almost bolted upright and moved away from the man he was laying on. His arm moved up and down rapidly with the man's chuckles.

"I'd say it did," Sho's voice said softly and fingers affectionately brushed over his forehead, brushing his hair behind his ear. He could practically hear Toshi's smirk.

"_Oh I see. How many times?"_

"That depends. Me or him?"

"_Holy shit! …Him."_

"Six."

"…"

"_Toshi! Tell me!"_ Son had just joined in the conversation.

"_Six."_

"…_Jesus. How the fuck did he do that?"_

Sho laughed again. His fingers were idly playing with Kei's hair.

There was squabbling Kei couldn't make out over Sho's laughter. And then Toshi was back on the phone.

"_Son wants me to tell you that if you ever include me in one of your plans like that again that he punch you in the mouth."_

"_Don't even think about kissing him again Sho!"_ Kei heard Son's voice through the cell phone's speakers.

"Trust me I won't."

"_He says he won't."_

"_Good! Now get off the damn phone."_

"_Sho, I gotta go."_

"Have fun Toshi."

The line went dead and Sho hung up.

Through the whole conversation Kei refused to open his eyes or move, faking sleep. He feared that as soon as he "woke up" Sho would kick him out of his bed and …He didn't know if he'd be able to handle that.

"Kei~" Sho trilled softly in a deep voice. "It's time to wake up."

Kei kept his breathing even as fingers slid under his chin and a hand held the side of his face, tilting his head upwards. Sho leaned down and brushed his lips lightly over Kei's in an unexpected movement and Kei "woke up" really quick. His eyes shot open and he jerked upwards.

He got two seconds of seeing Sho's knowing smile before fingers were in his hair, tugging his mouth into the taller man's. One of his arms moved up so his elbow was resting on the pillow above Sho's shoulder.

Sho kissed him demandingly loving as the fingers of his unoccupied hand trailed down his side where Sho grabbed his hip in firm grip. Using that hold he had on the small vampire he dragged Kei on top of him so their bodies were molded together, hip to chest.

"Sho?" Kei whimpered questioningly in a still hoarse voice as he pulled away from the man's mouth. Both of his elbows were above Sho's shoulders now.

Sho relocated his mouth to the succulent flesh of Kei's neck, just under his jaw near his carotid artery, with a soft hum. Kei shivered at the act and how it was so opposite. Kei should, by nature, be the one latched onto Sho's neck.

"What are you doing Sho?" Kei's voice was small and held uncertainty.

"'Waking' you up," Sho breathed with deviousness, nipping at the reddened skin he'd just caused.

"Why?"

"Because," Sho said and put both of his hands on Kei's waist as he sat up, shifting them easily so Kei was straddling his hips and sitting in his lap.

He reached up and held Kei's jaw. His thumb brushed over Kei's cheek and Kei felt extremely confused at the action. Confused and steadily getting angry.

"Are you always this friendly with the whores you fuck!?" He blurted out without know he was even speaking. Sho jerked back, shocked.

Kei's face was red in embarrassment and anger at what he'd let happen. He could do casual fucks. He had too for a long time. But he'd never been like this before. He'd been turned too young, back in his time where you married a person before you had sex and most men didn't marry until twenty-five.

Sho's lip quirked into a half smile and Kei felt like slapping it off (because he could never hurt Sho too badly).

Sho leaned forward and Kei leaned back until Sho's arm was around his waist, pulling him forward. He struggled but eventually gave in, just as he had when this whole thing started last night.

He was pulled to Sho's body so they were once again pressed as close as possible together. He felt a tender caress to his jaw and turned away from it. It was almost as if Sho was taunting him with what he couldn't have but wanted so much.

Lips pressed against his ear and he tried to move away from it but a hand on the opposite side of his face stopped him.

"You asked me if I'm always this friendly to the whores I fuck," Sho's silken voice filled his ear and Kei felt tears brim on his lashes. "First of all Kei, you're not a whore, no matter how many people you've had sex with. And second, we've never fucked. We succumbed to a pleasure we both wanted and both achieved last night. Fucking is quick, rough, and fast. Was anything we did last night one of those?"

Sho inhaled slowly and deeply and Kei held his breath.

"And lastly… I'm only this gentle and affectionate to the people I love. I love you, Kei. There's no way I would have gone for _you_ if I didn't."

Kei's tears fell and he wanted so bad to say the words back. But they were stuck behind a block in his chest. It wouldn't allow him to say those words that would be completely making him vulnerable, open, and unable to hide.

"Oh Kei," Sho breathed pushing him just far enough away to press his saliva-sticky lips to Kei's tear-wet ones. "My beautiful Kei."

A kiss was dropped down on his collarbone before Sho brushed his lips up Kei's neck.

"I already know. I won't leave because you can't say it. It's okay. I know already."

Kei breathed out in relief before surging forward and mashing his lips against Sho's in a sloppy, uncoordinated, wet kiss. It barely lasted for thirty seconds before Kei was jerking back and freely crying into Sho's shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely into the man's skin.

Sho's embrace tightened.

"Thank you Kei," he said softly into blonde locks.

Then he noticed something odd.

"Kei, why are you still covered in hickeys?"

Kei laughed, wiping his face with one had as his cheeks blushed.

"My body recognizes yours and will make them heal slower because they're marks of ownership. Vampires are possessive creatures by nature so when marked, the bite's don't heal."

Sho leaned over Kei with an evil grin splitting his face.

"Really?"

Kei's eyes widened.

"Sho, come on! I'm still tired from last night!" Kei protested. Then yelped. "Don't! Sho! I'm still sore the-"

He was cut off by his own moan as his body turned to play dough in Sho's arms. The sneaky fucker had found the spot on his neck near his hairline that had the ability to make him melt when touched.

"Sho~!"

* * *

**Jaded's after-words:** You know what I think you should do? Click that little button under here because you love me so much. Look! I continued it for you guys! *pouts adorably* Pwease?

Because even my addiction to angst couldn't stop this happy ending. XD


End file.
